Being angry is not that bad
by MariahxOrtonxchristian
Summary: All you can do when you're angry with someone. Yes I know, bad summary, but great story. One shot. Miz/Orton. Slash.


Well, it's the first time I write something, and I came up with them. I simply want to review, whether you like it or not. Simply to improve the writing.

Warning: Slash. Sex.

* * *

><p>Today it's one of those days where I do nothing. Normally I always do something. Today, I just look scripts. I look around and see Kevin. It is with Orton. Now they are friends, close friends.<p>

Do not stop laughing, playing silly games, I'm bored.

We are in a common room. Only three of us stayed, Kevin telephone rings. Leaves the room.

I look Orton, He sees his phone. Kevin appears, smiling.

-I have to go guys...-Kevin said.

Sigh.

-See ya...-Orton said.

-Later.-I said.

He smile me.

I do the same.

Back in the scripts.

-Well...-Randy says icebreaker-. You want to do something special?

I laughed.

-Really Orton? We are doing something?... Well, maybe yes. Talk.

-That?.-He ask confusing.

-Kevin.

I see frowns and puts a nasty grin.

-Why do you think that is just yours?

-Excuse me? Look Mike, if you want to fight just find something in the street, leave me alone

He stands up, angry. I will not let that fence.

-Im just ask you.-I say.

-Yes. Totally absurd questions. I do not forbid anything. Right now he prefer me. Get over.

One, two, three... And up to ten.

Tell if I have patience, but I haven´t.

Start yelling nonsense words, unconnected sentences, while Randy does the same.

-¡Fuck you!.- He scream.

And at this moment time stands still and my head is saturated.

Can you explain someone why at this moment I see Randy fucking sexy?.

I bite my lip and try to answer, but I get nothing.

-Fuck you.-murmur.

Randy comes to me, angry.

Cornering me against the wall, I begin to fear while I start getting excited.

This is incredible, he will hit me, and I joint.

-One more time.-He say.

-Fuck you...

I close my eyes waiting for the coup, but fails..

When I open my eyes. I can see his arms, close to my head. Close to me.

-One more time... c´mon.

-Fuck you stupid.

And it does.

Do not hit me, but he kiss me.

Rough, hard, without having the slightest finesse. But is kissing me, and I like it.

-What are you doing? - Tell him away.

-Let's be clear, I get excited when you're angry

Open my eyes wide open and the smile became mockingly.

Back to come and steal me another kiss. And another. And another.

-And what I see, I dislike you either lot.-He says laughing.

I smiled and hugged me tightly, kissing him, biting his lower lip.

I want to do harm, you see that it is superior, which does not control in this.

Randy I separated and quickly removes his shirt, leaving me with his mouth open.

I can see his chest inflating with force, and best of all, I can touch it.

-C´mon. It's for today...-He say.

Seat and tried to take mine, but I can´t.

Sign that I'm nervous. And Miz is never nervous.

Randall smiles and tears out the shirt, literally.

Nothing pretty things. None of delicacies. Only wild moments.

Now we are on an equal footing, and although I can not complain, I want more.

I'm too excited to stay half an hour with my pants on, and Randy has noticed it.

-Shh...-He said me-. Everything in its path Mike. Everything in its path...

A chill through my body and feel I have electricity.

Randy is sexy. Randy gets me. Randy can not stop kissing my neck.

Down my neck from top to bottom leaving traces of saliva on it, probably tomorrow people think that I was with a girl that I left its mark.

Back up and rob me another kiss. And I can only say

-Kiss cool.

And I feel stupid, but I do not care.

He laughs and goes back to my neck. Kisses, hickey, biting. A bit of everything. Happiness for me, his excitement.

I start thinking I should do something, but my body does not respond. I am completely dedicated to Randy, let him do whatever he wants.

Right now it's down my chest, goes to the left nipple

it bites. And though I groan, I do not. Randy is not going to win this game, even in jest.

He grabbed my hair and bite my lip hard. I'm going to draw blood, but I do not care.

He keeps licking enthusiastically back to bite harder.

-Ah...

Shit. Shit. Shit.

I swear that I have escaped. Has bitten too hard and I could not endure. But Randy liked it because he smiles mischievously and continues with the other nipple.

Holy shit fuck. Could die of happiness right now.

-Mike...-says faking a moan-. Do you like?

I merely nodded and decided this is my time.

I take his chin and make me look. His eyes are bright and his gaze reveals the excitement from afar.

-Kiss me.-I beg half.

Randy ignored me and kisses me as before, suddenly.

I smile on her lips and stroked his back causing it to shudder.

-And now...-I said-. Its my moment.

I see between their lips to speak, but I callus with another kiss much deeper.

Her tongue and mine in a battle that has no winner.

Passion, lust, sex. This is fucking awesome.

We continue kissing while you head for the couch, it's time to use it.

When we push the edge causing him to fall on your back with open arms, leaving his body at all available.

-Ready?.-I ask.

-Of course.

And those three words encourage me as a race car can stimulate a young child.

I sit astride him, smiling like you've never smiled at a guy.

Harry me gusta, me gusta mucho.

Start kissing her neck, as he has done before me.

I climb under. Kisses and licks sharing by all parties as possible and get to your ear. I know it's his weak point, I said it a thousand times.

I bite the lobe and arches his back, is getting more hot and that makes me too me more.

I stay a while in his ear until he cries, I've got my purpose.

I steal a kiss and I fall. Slow, very slow. So slow that if I were him I beg to move faster, but that Randy does not. His male pride will not let him.

Lick a nipple, and the next.

I kiss all over and decided that if I run and it is time to move down. Saliva left across his chest and I'm stuck in his navel, a small line and get to the most sensitive.

Under my tongue and move above the elastic of his boxers, Randy groans.

I laugh and I take off yours, it's time to remove his pants. He unbuckled his belt and see how swallows. Scared? "Excited? I would say a mixture of both.

When he finally shot his pants to the floor, I decide to get rid of mine. I have a hurry and do not want to waste more time.

Back to the couch and I'm over it, as before.

Our rub and Randy groans louder than I expected. I would do the same, but are controlled. And although the fact that a thin fabric is separating our excitement is too morbid, I have to endure.

-Fuck-I say-. I think someone here is much needed.

-Then shalt thou, I fuck every day.-I say laughing.

Randy smiled and takes the opportunity to change positions.

Now I'm the one below it is he who is in control.

Back to maneuver while kissing and licking my neck tightly, one hand down to my most precious.

And so, without warning, put his hand inside my boxers.

I shudder and obviously, I moan quite strong.

-Are you sure that I am the needy?-asked hesitantly.

Just squeeze and moan even harder.

Randy laughs at everything Randy much grace.

Ye-e-e-es.-I say huskily.

He shakes his head and still touching me.

I feel I'm in heaven, and probably beyond. And when I think nothing can be more exciting, Randy to kiss me and lowers his head.

I do not expect to do that, do not believe it until I see coming down my boxers and began to suck without any trouble.

-OOOH. Fuck.

I hate to see who is winning, but it's too hard not to make a sound.

I raise my head and I can see his head moving slowly.

Up, down, up, down.

Someone tells me to stop or run. Someone says it, I can not.

-Ra-Ra-Randy.-I say between sobs-. Stop.

Harry ignores me and continues to own, now much faster, much better.

It helps your hands and it makes me shudder even more.

I affirm that there is nothing more fucking perfect and Randy have right now, I promise.

Take it out whole and looks at me with a mocking smile.

It will not stop, I will ignore. I can read in his eyes.

-Are you sure you want to stop?.-He ask me.

-Yeessss

-Okay, wait half a minute and stop.

And wipe off that stupid smile, spends his tongue on my glans in a superficial way. My skin crawls, my mind goes blank and my hands cling to your hair.

-I really, fuck, stop.

And more I beg not for Randy, because he knows that I like too. He knows everything in this topic. Because yes, Randy is the God of sex.

Back to stuff it full in the mouth and again to steal another great cry of pleasure.

When my cry for Randy pulls it out and looks at me, hesitating.

Got. - Laughing whispers.

I breathe deeply, as if by magic, all the energy recovery.

I want to do something, I can not feel a zero. And unless the issue of bed.

-Touch me, do not you think?.-I ask.

Randy shrugs and I attacked her mouth.

A kiss, tongues, saliva. Mixture of flavors.

And down to get to your member, you're so excited that seems to be clamoring to get out.

I go to Randy's ear while I enter my right hand and grazed.

Randy moans, Randy feels pleasure.

-Quiet .. - I whisper in he´s ear - Daddy has come to save.

I notice that my words will get even more, and that makes me feel in complete control.

Now Randy is in my hands, and I will not be anything tricky.

I remove the last piece and here we are facing each other naked.

Randy I've ever seen naked. but never seen them this way. Never having his penis in my hand and never wishing it was mine. Never.

Start playing with fear, I've never done this and Randy seems to have experience.

Randy laughs, so I conclude that I'm not doing too well. I think, at times I could do this when I was younger. It should not be difficult if you do me. Why not him?

I breathe deep and touching, and now more vigorously.

Predicament at the beginning making Randy let out a sigh and loosen the rest of the way, which causes them to mourn. Yes, now I'm doing well.

-Mike...-Says softly-. Please, stop. I swear I run .. .. .. aaaah

Stop licking and decided to pay attention, I'm not as bad as him. Besides I have wanted to feel it inside, very afraid of me.

I get up and give her a kiss, try making your own taste.

-Wait.-Said separating from me.

Seat, I see you stand. going to the other side of the room.

And I think what the fuck am I doing? I'm messing with a guy and this guy called Randy. And on top of one friends. Mike very well, very well.

I hear the running footsteps of Randy and I decided: I have to stop.

The problem is to see Randy naked with a condom in hand and a perfect smile does not help to say no, does not help.

-Are you ready?.-Asked me to teach safety.

-Not asked. - I reply.

He smiles and backed over me, kissing me with confidence.

I'm back down, I become the dominated.

Randyy begins to move and rub our members.

Hello, I just met the most orgasmic feeling in the world.

We rub a while as the groans invade the hall, and Randy decides it's time.

-Now do not take it anymore.-He say me.

I nod and follow their instructions.

I get on all fours while Randy is put on a condom.

And I have afraid, very afraid. I've never done this and I'm sure it hurts too much. The great thing is that I do not, because I want to.

Randy stroked my back with one hand while the other takes my member. The mixture of excitement and fear is explosive.

Deep breath and wait.

I feel your tip in my driveway and I realize that it will go directly, without preparation. Another chill through me.

-If I hurt you tell me, I'll stop.

I nod, though I know I will not, even in jest.

Randy breathe and go slowly, slowly.

I scream, it hurts, really hurts.

I hold the pad in front and Randy I have embraced me giving me over security. Travel all over my back with kisses and attacks slowly.

Pain. Fear. Pleasure. Anxiety. All together.

I hear Randy scream and that excites me more if possible. Beginning to catch him a taste for all this.

-Randy...-Say between moans-Faster, please.

Listen to me and starts to charge more quickly, perhaps too much. I can see in every attack that feels like, because it is beginning to get an incredible speed.

A further attack. And another and another.

And I feel like I'm going to die right now, but I do not mind dying in this way.

-Ahhhh... I'm going to come Randy...

-Fuck.-Randy Yell-. Hold on a bit and we do it together.

Gave him a groan in response, and stand as much as possible to come to us together.

Put your hand in the fire, that our orgasm is heard throughout the stadium.

And put your hand in the fire and say that this was the best fuck of my life. Yes, with an uncle. Yes, Randy.

When at last his body shaking, Randy comes out of me and a last-gasp escape my throat.

I turn my back and I'm lying on the sofa staring at the ceiling, recovering a normal breathing rate.

A few seconds later Randy lies above mine. It gives me a kiss, perhaps the least sharp of all and whispers:

-Mizanin... I hope you know where to turn when you are running short.

-I have very clear who they call. - I reply, laughing.

-I hope so ... Oh and this, do not you dare tell anyone.

-Do not do that, ever. But we can always repeat …

-You're right.

Both smiled and stayed there, stuck.

Body to body. Sweat sweat. Substance to substance.

I do not care what happens now, all this goes beyond the limits of pleasure and happiness.

And to think that this has happened thanks to Kevin. Now, I love a little more.

* * *

><p>Review please :D<p> 


End file.
